starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Emil Narud = Samir Duran
We all remember Samir Duran, right ? And wel all know who Emil Narud is, right ? Well, there have been many speculations regarding Narud's identity, many thinking they are one and the same person. Initially, I didn't believe that, but it seems that there are many facts which incline us to do so. Andra2404 15:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 1) Narud is Duran spelled backwards. Andra2404 15:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 2) So, Mengsk ordered Tychus Findlay kill Kerrigan. How could he do that ? Also, how did Findlay got to work with the Template:Moebius Foundation ? Maybe Arcturus Mengsk is behind everything, since we all know he had his hand into the creation of hybrids. Who helped him ? Samir Duran = Emil Narud. Narud may also be the man behind the curtain, manipulating Valerian Mengsk to deinfest Kerrigan, so that Findlay would kill her at Arcturus Mengsk's orders. Andra2404 15:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) a) Pretty sure it's two separate plots there. Valerian Mengsk wanted to de-infest Sarah Kerrigan, using those artifacts. I presume he found out about them from Emil Narud. I'm pretty sure that Narud, as a servant of the Dark Voice, wanted Kerrigan dead, but de-infesting her is just as good. It's entirely possible that Narud didn't know anything about Findlay. (On the other hand, if he did, he would approve.) Findlay did not approve of de-infesting Kerrigan. It's possible he knew nothing about Valerian at all. However, having him work for the Template:Moebius Foundation means Arcturus Mengsk would have at least some vague idea of what Moebius is up to. b) Arcturus Mengsk finds out about at least some of this. He knows that de-infesting Kerrigan would weaken her to the point that someone could kill her. Someone like Tychus Findlay, an old friend of Raynor's who would be trusted. (Sort of like Cole Hickson.) He allows Valerian to enact his plan and even "steal" half his fleet. As a result, the Zerg Swarm, the greatest threat to the Dominion, is defeated. However, Raynor didn't let Kerrigan die. Was it due to love? Was it because of the information he got from Zeratul? Well, even though Arcturus Mengsk didn't get everything he wants, he still won a great military victory. :Well, Jim Raynor watching through the Ihan crystal is optional, so Blizzard couldn't use this as a reason. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 20:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Incidentally, Findlay was Arcturus Mengsk's slave, not a loyal minion. Otherwise Engine of Destruction and Media Blitz make no sense. Findlay was giving a "screw you" to Mengsk there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) c) Of course, but let's not forget Piercing the Shroud. Emil Narud could have helped him engineer the hybrids. And maybe Narud told Mengsk of Valerian's plan, or it was Narud's plan to deinfest Kerrigan. Either way, it is too much of a coincidence. Even Stetmann observed that. Mengsk had something in mind when he released Findlay and ordered him to kill Kerrigan. He wouldn't just give such an order to a simple convict, even if it was Raynor's friend. without having a reason. Findlay was Mengsk's pawn, and had no idea what killing Kerrigan would have meaned. Andra2404 18:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 3) He looks pretty similar. Duran lived for 1000 years. Changing appearance and name isn't something he hadn't done in the past (I had many names across the milenia. - Duran). Andra2404 15:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 4) Kerrigan referred to his "pathetic facade". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :1) Yup, dead givaway. :2) Narud/Duran probably manipulated both of the Mengsks, and it seems Arcturus was aware of at least part of his sons plan, or he wouldn't have sent Tychus to Raynor. :3) Probably Narud/Duran usising Mengsk to make some more hybrids. :4) Yeah, another confirmation that Narud is definitely not who Jim/the player thinks he is.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 5) She called Kerrigan "quite a nuisance". Well, this could secretly refer to the fact that she wanted her dead. Also, he had extensive knowledge of the Xel'naga. From where could he find it ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 19:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 6) Samir Duran is missing from Wings of Liberty. Maybe because he took the identity of Emil Narud ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 06:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 7) ""I bring tidings of doom. The xel'naga return, the cycle nears its end, the artifacts are the key." "The key? The key to what?" "To the end of all things."" - Zeratul and Jim Raynor So, even this discussion is outdated, it may hint that Kerrigan should have been not deinfested. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 07:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Guess not. The Kerrigan who wanted Zeratul dead knew about the prophecy and was ready to accept her dmeise at that time. If she would have known the use of the artifacts, she might have used them for her fight against the dark voice even if it means sacrificing a part of her swarm to bring it in their heart. The best way to prevent all races from using the artifact against the dark voice is to get a grip on it yoruself and use it against every enemy, including Kerrigan. Narud himself asked for the traces of the artifact to be destroyed. In other words somehow Kerrigan found out - infested terrans? - about the artifacts and tried to get a grip on them. Not only because she would be deinfested in the worst case I guess. There is more to it. Kerrigans behavior in WoL is far from "giving up" as she showed in the vision before. Gemai 13:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 8) Well, we have to wait. I don't want to say it, but we will never know the truth without Blizzard. Only they can reveal it because only they know it. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 12:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Category: Duran forum topics 9) Valerian Mengsk learnt about the artifac thanks to Jake Ramsey, an archeologist whose mind got invaded by a protoss. That is why Valerian knows about teh artifacts and the coming of the Zel Naga. Sources: The Dark Templar legacy, Flashpoint (unsigned contributor) :Valerian would not have learned about Kerrigan from Ramsey though. Only the Overmind (and then Zeratul, and then Raynor) knew about that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Category: Duran forum topics It is now safe to say that Samir Duran and Emil Narud are indeed the same person. Well played Blizzard. My hat off to a genius lore scripter. (15 years in the making this) Spoiler Alert!! It Heart of the Swarm mission where you assault the Hybrid creation station (Infested , Hand of Darkness , Phantoms of the Void) Narud confirms that he is a shapehifter, working for a rogue Xel'Naga, Amnon. Duran creates the Hybrids at the end of Broodwar and Narud continues the work in Wings of Liberty under the guise of a scientist working for Mengsk. His work for the Mobius Foundation which led to Kerrigan's change back to humanity was all part of his plan to bring Amnon back to life. It these mission you find out that the essence/power that departed Kerrigan when she changed back was captured by Hybrids and using the power of the Hybrids and Kerrigans essence he can raise Amnon from the dead. Edited by Raz (eu.battle.net) 14/03/2013 :First of all, sign your posts using the proper format. Secondly, I'm not sure. On one hand, it's made all the more possible for the reasons described, what with the shapeshifting and Stukov making reference to Narud "wearing many faces for thousands of years" (or similar words). Similar to Duran's "I have gone by many names over the millenia." On the other, the name "Duran" is never even mentioned in HotS. Not by Kerrigan or Stukov (who both knew Duran), nor by Narud himself. Considering that the story mentions Fenix by name with no ambiguity, yet not Duran, I'm still not entirely sure. For the moment, I'd rather keep them as seperate articles.--Hawki (talk) 20:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Its already clear. they both lived millennium. Both had many names and both serve the dark one. Evidence is there already and he already served his purpose.you could say that duran changed his appearance to get help from dominion for his hybrids. probably he thought he needs funds and proper equipment and security. So he tricked Dominion by saying about super weapon. with help of dominion narud was able to set up hundreds of secret facilities for hybrids. and by setting up morbius he indirectly gathered artifact and used it to gather psi energy enough to initiate the resurrection of Amon. There is not a direct source. Stukov have said he make my what i'm But that can mean everything. Cris have said in an interview we have already seen Duran in Wing of liberty when they ask about Duran. But that can also mean anything. Maybe he is an other faceshifer. Or maybe he is Amon. Its an misery. And we don't know what happen with Duran and Narud. Maybe they are x'naga brothers. who know ThunderEagle 16:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC)